I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Ninguém sabe o que é sentir toda a muralha de proteção que você fez na sua vida desabar em uma única semana.


**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

Ninguém sabe o que é perder o amor da sua vida sem poder ter dito eu te amo.

Ninguém sabe o que é perder seu melhor amigo, sua melhor amiga e ser acusado por uma coisa que você definitivamente não fez.

Ninguém sabe o que é ser chamado de traidor pelos amigos.

Ninguém sabe o que é sentir toda a muralha de proteção que você fez na sua vida desabar em uma única semana.

Só eu sei e pode ter certeza, não é lá uma sensação muito boa.

Capítulo Único

Sabe quando você começa a sentir tudo saindo da sua mão? Escapando entre os seus dedos, fazendo você segurar o vazio, o vento, tentando em vão segurar aquilo que lhe escapa? Então, não tente, o máximo que você consegue é se sentir mais idiota e imprestável ainda.

A vida deveria avisar. É tudo muito bom, tudo cor de rosa sem nenhum pingo de cinza, até que a vida resolve que você já foi feliz demais e vem te atormentar um pouco. Atormentar é eufemismo.

Eu sempre tive tudo o que desejei: mulheres, amigos, sorte, beleza. Nunca pedi dinheiro, poder, sangue, guerra. Mas parece que, para essas pessoas como eu que só desejam coisas simples e boas, a vida é foda. Para pessoas ruins, sempre acaba sendo como ela quer. Não é igual a filme ou novela que o bonzinho sai vitorioso. Eu vou te contar: ou você morre ou você se fode. E por enquanto a segunda coisa tem acontecido com freqüência, fazendo com que eu deseje a primeira.

A primeira vez que eu desejei morrer não foi quando a guerra estourou, não foi o meu fim em Hogwarts. Não. Nada de coisas insignificantes ou mais fáceis de lidar. A primeira vez que eu desejei ter algo cravado sobre o meu coração foi na mesma semana que eu desejaria ter dez coisas cravadas dentro de mim.

"_Eu estava na casa do James e da Lily quando vi uma coruja vir até a janela. Eu sabia que a Ordem da Fênix estava em trabalho naquele dia, mas eu preferi ficar com meus amigos, porque nunca se sabe quando é a última vez em que você poderá ouvir a voz deles._

_Lílian ocupava-se em dar comida ao Harry. Era muito divertido vê-lo tacando papinha pela casa._

_- Pela última vez Potter, não brinque com ele antes dele comer! Olha o estado da criança? O que você deu pra ele? Redbull?_

_James olhou para Lílian enquanto Harry puxava o cabelo ruivo da mãe. Eu só ria da cena._

_- Lil, eu apenas brinquei de quadribol com ele._

_- Você sabe o quanto ele fica agitado quando brinca dessa porcaria!_

_- Epaaa! – Exclamamos eu e James com olhares reprovadores – Porcaria não!_

_Lílian bufou e tentou dar outra colher de papinha pro Harry – em vão, já que a papinha voou mais uma vez pela casa e dessa vez o Harry nem usou as mãos! Hehe Bruxinho esperto._

_- Eu desisto! É como se eu tentasse fazer o cabelo do Jay ficar no lugar._

_- Assim ofende, amor. – Disse o James tentando imitar a carinha de cachorro sem dono pertencente a mim, Sirius Black._

_- Carta. – Exclamou Lílian correndo pra a janela assim que viu a carta. Eu sabia que a carta deveria ser do Alvo por isso fui atrás: hoje em dia todos corríamos quando víamos cartas._

_- Abra logo! – Eu pedi assim que ela abriu a carta, porém a maldita leu em voz baixa. Assim que ela terminou, senti que eram más notícias, pois seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua mão tremia enquanto ela prendia os soluços._

_- Amor? – James carregava Harry e olhava preocupado para Lílian – Amor, você está bem?_

_- Terra para Lílian, Lílian para Terra! Dê sinal de vida, mulher! – Eu falei tentando tirar a carta de suas mãos._

_- Six – ela me olhou como se eu tivesse morrido – Oh, Six! Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo._

_- Merda! __Me dê essa porra logo! – Eu falei arrancando a carta de suas mãos enquanto pensava na pior coisa do mundo. E por mais que eu tenha pensado em uma catástrofe, nada havia me preparado para aquilo. Era mil vezes pior do que eu poderia esperar._

_- Sirius? – James foi até o meu lado e leu por cima do meu ombro. Senti que estava começando a cair e era literalmente porque Lílian puxou uma cadeira e colocou atrás de mim quando viu que eu estava desabando._

_- Ok Sirius, eu... eu... – O que a Lílian ia dizer eu não sei por que ela irrompeu em lágrimas e desabou em uma cadeira ao meu lado._

_Não me chamem de insensível se eu não chorei, não me chamem de babaca ou de sem coração. Meu estado de choque não deixava nenhuma lágrima cair dos meus olhos. Acho que eu não podia acreditar, eu não queria acreditar. Era mais um sinal de que a minha vida estava acabando. Aquilo era o fim para mim._

_- Eu acho que eu... – comecei tentando me lembrar de como falar alguma coisa – Eu vou até o Hospital._

_- Sirius, os corpos não estão no Hospital. – Disse a Lílian e eu senti sua mão no meu ombro – O enterro é amanhã, eu sinto tanto, Sirius! Oh, James! – Ela correu para abraçar o marido que segurava as lágrimas. Harry não entendia nada do que se passava na cabeça dos pais._

_Olhei para uma das pessoas que eu mais prezava na vida. Elas se abraçavam com tanto carinho que tive inveja, inveja de eles terem quem abraçar, porque eu não tinha mais ninguém. Nem nunca tive a chance de dar um abraço verdadeiro desses na pessoa que eu amo. Eu a perdi com tanta facilidade, e se isso ocorresse com as outras pessoas que eu amasse?"_

"_- Sinto muito senhor Black. – Era a décima vez que eu ouvia isso de alguém que eu não fazia idéia de quem fosse. __As pessoas realmente precisavam dizer aquilo?_

_- Ela foi muito especial. – Ouvi outra voz de outra pessoa sem noção no meu ouvido e um aperto no meu ombro._

_Não me virei. Eu não podia virar, eu queria olhá-la por infindáveis minutos até decorar todos os detalhes do seu corpo antes de nunca mais poder olhá-la._

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**_

_Parecia que fora ontem que eu me encontrara com ela, mas fazendo as contas na minha cabeça eu não a via há uma semana. Eu adiava sempre nossos encontros, porque sabia que cada vez que eu a visse eu iria acabar desistindo da promessa que havia feito a mim mesmo. Eu havia prometido que não iria colocar ninguém em risco, principalmente o que sobrara da minha felicidade e por isso não queria amar, para não ver a tristeza me afogar - mas tudo isso foi por água abaixo._

_O meu plano não funcionou, porque eu a amava mais do que tudo na minha vida, mais do que qualquer pessoa ou objeto. E não vê-la por dias seguidos para não trazer esse sentimento à tona? Babaquice, porque quanto mais dias eu ficava sem vê-la mais saudade eu sentia e me entregava mais profundamente do que devia quando estávamos juntos. Era como se tivessem passado anos e eu estivesse de novo ao seu lado, mas hoje parecia que eu a vira ontem. Ela não mudava jamais, pelo menos para mim. Eu não via a velhice que ela tanto reclamava tomar conta dela, para mim sempre estava perfeita. Linda como sempre foi. E eu sempre amaria aquele brilho dos seus olhos.__****_

I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t _**wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do**_

_E agora ela se fora… Se fora como eu sabia que aconteceria com tantas pessoas. Aquilo começava a me assustar, era assustador saber a verdade. A verdade é sempre uma coisa assustadora, uma coisa que as pessoas evitam. Desde crianças as pessoas evitam a verdade, você cresce evitando a verdade, você não gosta de encará-la, é algo que você deseja omitir e preferir criar outra coisa em sua cabeça que te agrade mais, como uma menina que gosta de um menino e se convence que ele é tímido por não falar com ela. Desculpa se eu te desiludi. A verdade é que as coisas sempre têm um lado ruim ou são totalmente ruins. Nada é totalmente bom, como descobri._

_Ela se fora junto da família, pelo menos era menos gente sofrendo por sua perda, mas mais gente sofrendo pela perda da família. Um novo início de tristezas estava começando. Não só a família dela morrera, mas muitas pessoas morreram. Dorcas Meadowes morreu na semana passada, melhor amiga de Marlene Mckinnon e Lílian Evans. Foi uma semana de tristeza, mas nada se comparava ao que eu sentia agora._

_**  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**_

_Sabe quando você sente que encontrou a pessoa certa? A pessoa que é responsável por você ficar puto e depois contente, a pessoa que te faz rir por qualquer coisa. Estar ao lado dela é sinônimo de alegria ou de uma tristeza que passará em um piscar de olhos. James sempre me disse: o primeiro passo para você ver se aquela é a pessoa certa para você é se perguntar se você gostaria de conversar sempre com essa pessoa, passar toda a sua pequena eternidade coma aquela pessoa, com infindáveis minutos de conversas. Eu disse sim quando descobri que havia finalmente me apaixonado. Entre tantas garotas que eu conheci eu me apaixonei pela garota que sempre esteve ao meu lado e a que mais poderia me fazer sofrer. _

_Quando você namora alguém que você não conheça há tanto tempo não é a mesma coisa que você namorar alguém com quem cresceu, principalmente quando você perde aquela pessoa._

_Talvez se eu tivesse namorado Dorcas Meadowes eu não estivesse sofrendo tanto por não ser tão amigo dela, mas o fato de eu ter perdido Marlene Mckinnon, a garota que eu sempre amei, minha melhor amiga e companheira ótima para conselhos, doía mais do que eu apostaria, minha própria morte._

_- Sirius. – Ouvi alguém me chamando e me virei. __Remo Lupin me encarava com os olhos vermelhos e eu apostava não estar sem situação melhor – Acho melhor nós irmos._

_O encarei por alguns minutos._

_- Eu vou depois Remo, por favor, me deixe um pouco sozinho._

_- Claro. – Disse Remo e do nada pôs a mão no meu ombro – Você sabe que pode contar sempre comigo não é? Para o que der e vier Sirius, eu nunca vou te abandonar._

_- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, Lupin._

_- Eu sei que eu não faria isso. – Ele falou com tanta certeza isso, que dias depois em Askaban eu me lembrava dessa conversa._

_Ele foi embora me deixando sozinho na frente de Marlene Mckinnon, morta._

_Perdi a conta de quantos minutos fiquei lá, com lágrimas caindo dos meus olhos. Quando senti que não tinha mais forças para encará-la mais me afastei lentamente ciente de uma única coisa que eu nunca havia feito, talvez por orgulho ou talvez por medo. Mas eu sabia que mesmo nunca tendo dito, ela sabia, como sempre soube tudo sobre mim._

_Marlene Mckinnon pode ter me amado como eu gostaria de supor, mas infelizmente eu nunca tive a coragem de dizer eu te amo."_

_**  
**__**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**_

A segunda fez que eu desejei morrer eu havia ido até o esconderijo de Rabicho para ver se ele estava bem, se estava a salvo, o que faria com que meus melhores amigos estivessem a salvo, mas ao chegar lá eu senti com que todo o sangue estivesse saindo do meu corpo...

"_Eu entrei no esconderijo procurando por aquele rato infeliz..._

_- Rabicho? – Eu chamei assim que entrei no esconderijo – Rabicho cadê você seu retardado?_

_Não havia sinais dele... Minhas pernas tremiam e eu senti que não ia me agüentar muito em pé. – Merda, Rabicho, apareça desgraçado! _

_Ele não apareceu. Mas não era possível ele ter ido embora, não tinham sinais de luta a não ser que..._

_O pavor tomou conta de mim na hora, minhas pernas antes trêmulas agora saíam correndo até que alcancei minha moto e voei até a casa de James e Lily. Se o que eu achasse que tivesse acontecido fosse verdade eu seria o culpado de três mortes, não seriam nem uma, seriam três. Três mortes de umas das pessoas que eu mais prezava na minha vida. Sim, porque o Harry era já um bebê lindo, inteligente e super engraçadinho. É óbvio que eu o amava._

_Quando cheguei à casa do meu melhor amigo não senti nem a moto encostar-se ao chão. Destroços do lado da casa davam o sinal de luta que eu tanto procurava. Naquela hora eu preferia não ter encontrado. _

_Entrei correndo na casa, eu sentia que tinha mais alguém ali, mas aquilo não me impediu. Logo que eu fui subir as escadas encontrei um corpo caído no chão. Meu olhar subiu para o teto com medo de ver a cena. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos e um aperto subiu em todo o meu peito._

_- Não... – Eu não conseguia olhar, mas tive que, e encontrei meu melhor amigo com os olhos desfocados e a boca semi-aberta. – JAY! – Eu me abaixei ao seu lado enquanto minha mão empurrava seu braço sem vida – Merda, Jay, fala comigo! Não faça isso, não agora._

_Eu sei que as pessoas comentam que falar com os mortos de nada vai adiantar, mas o problema é que eu ainda não via meu amigo como morto e na hora do desespero você não pensa em outra coisa se não tentar fazer um morto acordar._

_- Cara, é minha culpa. – Eu murmurei para meu amigo enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos – Me desculpe, James, me desculpe. _

_Eu teria ficado muito mais tempo ao lado do meu amigo, se eu não tivesse ouvido um barulho no andar de cima. Imaginei que pudesse ser algum comensal ou o próprio Voldemort, quem sabe? Eu queria vingança, por isso peguei minha varinha e subi._

_Ouvi o barulho vindo de um quarto por isso entrei rapidamente e preparei a minha varinha._

_- Não se mexa!_

_- Sirius?_

_- Hagrid?_

_Olhei para o meio gigante e ele me encarou com o rosto manjado de lágrimas. Aos pés dele estava Lílian Potter com o corpo branco e frio._

_- Oh, não... – eu murmurei enquanto fitava seu corpo._

_- Eu sinto muito, Six. – Falou Hagrid enquanto soluçava – Você já deve ter recebido notícias._

_Olhei para ele e vi que ele segurava alguma coisa._

_- Hagrid – chamei enquanto me encaminhava quase caindo pelo quarto. É assim quando você sente seu mundo desmoronar, você sente que vai cair a qualquer minuto -, cadê o Harry?_

_- O menino sobreviveu. – Disse ele estendendo para mim um cotoco em lençóis._

_Olhei para Harry e vi que ele tentava dormir, mas seus olhos estavam abertos cheios de medo._

_- Como? – Perguntei pegando Harry no colo – Hagrid? __Como ele sobreviveu?_

_- Eu... Eu não sei…_

_Olhei mais uma vez para Lílian e senti que sabia o que devia fazer. Eu não pude protegê-los com minha promessa de os manterem a salvo, mas pelo menos eu poderia proteger o Harry._

_- __Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele__. – Falei enquanto aninhava Harry no meu colo – Vou cuidar dele, eu juro que eu jamais vou abandoná-lo._

_- __Sirius, você não pode._

_- Por que eu não posso? – Perguntei de supetão._

_- Recebi ordens de Dumbledore de levá-lo._

_- Problema! Ele vai comigo! – Anunciei e o olhei melhor. Foi aí que eu reparei na testa de Harry – O que é isso Hagrid?_

_- Uma cicatriz, eu não sei direito como aconteceu, mas parece que... Ele sobreviveu Àquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado._

_Um tremor subiu pela minha espinha enquanto eu analisava quem eu considerava meu próprio filho. Ele precisava de um pai._

_- Oh, Hagrid... – Outras lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos – Por que todas as boas pessoas têm que morrer?_

_- Sirius, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu... Eu sei o quanto você deve estar sofrendo, ele era seu melhor amigo._

_- Não Hagrid, ele não era meu melhor amigo. – Falei um pouco bruscamente – Ele __**é.**_

_Hagrid deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e eu tentei enxugar as minhas. Eram ordens de Dumbledore de levar Harry, eu sabia que eram boas ordens, mas queria ficar com o garoto._

_- Levá-lo para onde?__ – Perguntei enquanto ninava Harry._

_- Para a casa dos tios?_

_- CASA DOS TIOS? NEM PENSAR!_

_- Sirius, não podemos desobedecer Alvo Dumbledore._

_Bufei indignado, não queria obedecê-lo._

_- Sirius, se eu soubesse quem fez isso eu mataria! – Falou Hagrid para mim ferozmente. Ele não fazia idéia de que era Rabicho, não fazia. Na realidade ninguém sabia quem era o fiel dos segredos, só eu e meus ex-amigos. _

_Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a minha cabeça. Tinham pessoas que sabiam sim quem era o fiel, mas pensavam que fosse eu. Eu seria o culpado e responsável pela morte deles, eu já me sentia assim, mas agora os outros também pensariam. Eu seria preso, sabia disso, seria julgado a Askaban por matá-los, eu não podia ficar com o Harry, era perigoso._

_- Tome o garoto, Hagrid. – Eu falei colocando Harry nos braços de Hagrid novamente – O leve em segurança para a casa dos tios._

_- Sim__, Six, prometo._

_- Na relidade… - Pensei bem e peguei uma chave no meu bolso – Leve minha moto, ninguém o conseguirá parar. _

_- Obrigada, Sirius. – Falou o meio gigante enquanto nós dois saíamos dos destroços. _

_Saí da casa deixando meus dois melhores amigos para trás, assim como um pedaço da minha vida. _

_**  
I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thi**__**ng  
´Cause e**__**ven when **__**I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**_

_Assim que me vi longe de Hagrid e de Harry, me transformei em um animago e saí à procura de Rabicho. O traidor iria me pagar caro._

_A sorte estava comigo, talvez o olfato de cachorro tivesse me ajudado ou talvez fosse a raiva que tivesse me guiado, o fato é que eu o encontrei em uma rua trouxa. Tinham pessoas em volta de mim, mas eu não queria nem saber. _

_Me transformei em Sirius Black e vi Peter me olhar com medo._

_- Você está fudido. – Eu falei enquanto avançava para cima dele. O babaca tremeu como uma marica, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele começou a berrar:_

_- VOCÊ TRAIU LÍLIAN E JAMES POTTER! VOCÊ FOI O CULPADO PELA MORTE DELES DOIS! SEU TRAIDOR!_

_Antes que eu pudesse lançar algum feitiço, ele explodiu a rua com a varinha escondida às costas, matou todo mundo em um raio de seis metros, e fugiu para dentro de um bueiro com os outros ratos... (pequeno trecho do livro 3, página 293)._

_Minha mente ainda trabalhava no que havia acontecido quando ouvi um tumulto se formar._

_Aurores me cercavam por toda a parte com as varinhas estendidas._

_- Sirius Black, você está preso. – Gritou um deles e eu apenas levantei as duas mãos._

_O infeliz havia sido esperto demais, esperto demais para um rato burro que fora por todos esses anos. Ele fora um traidor e eu não reparara._

_E eu fiz uma coisa que condenou ainda mais minha prisão. Eu ri. Ri, uma risada fria e sem emoção. Era o máximo que eu conseguia fazer agora que meus melhores amigos estavam mortos e eu era o culpado enquanto um bando de babacas prendiam o cara errado e o verdadeiro vilão ficava solto._

_Era mais uma ironia do destino."_

_**  
**__**I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
**_

Ninguém entende como eu pude sobreviver por tanto tempo em Askaban, mas eu precisava sobreviver.

Não era um sentimento bom ou ruim que me ajudou a viver, não... Era o fato de eu saber que era inocente e ao mesmo tempo culpado, e isso não era uma lembrança boa, nem ruim, era apenas... Uma lembrança amarga. E eu queria me vingar, me vingar de Peter por ter feito acreditarem que eu era culpado, me vingar de todos aqueles que colaboraram na morte das pessoas que mais me fariam falta no mundo, aquelas pessoas que eu havia lutado para proteger e que fracassei miseravelmente. Por que fui mudar o rumo e colocar Peter como fiel dos segredos no último minuto? Para que ele pudesse trair pessoas que nunca fizeram mal a ele e acabasse com vidas que mal haviam começado?

Eu me sentia culpado, eu sabia que era. Se eu tivesse aceitado a oferta de James e sido o fiel dos segredos talvez meus amigos estivessem vivos. Talvez Voldemort tivesse vindo me procurar e tivesse me matado depois de tentar tirar a informação de mim. Teria sido menos doloroso.

Eu só queria algumas mudanças. A primeira seria matar Rabicho, uma morte lenta e violenta. A segunda, provar minha inocência e fazer com que Harry James Potter acreditasse em mim e pudesse me dar uma chance de ser metade do padrinho que eu deveria ter sido.

Eu não protegi Harry por anos. Não cumpri outra promessa.

"_Na primeira semana em que eu fui preso, recebi uma visita. Não queria ver ninguém, pois já saíra nos jornais que eu era o culpado, o traidor. Eu sentia vergonha e sabia que era verdade aquilo. _

_Eu estava um lixo. Também, todos ficam mais do que acabados quando vão para aquela prisão._

_Assim que vi o visitante senti um aperto. Remo estava pálido e com olheiras. Ele foi até perto da minha sela e murmurou baixinho quando me aproximei:_

_- Por quê?_

_Fiquei calado enquanto ele me encarava._

_- Só me diga o porquê de você ter matado seus melhores amigos._

_- Remo, eu já disse que eu não os matei._

_- Mas deu a localização para que outra pessoa muito pior os matasse._

_- Não fui eu. – Disse como se estivesse implorando – Remo, você me conhece._

_- Eu pensei que conhecesse. – Murmurou ele dando as costas._

_- Você não cumpriu sua promessa. – Eu falei antes que pudesse agüentar._

_Remo se virou, me encarando sem entender._

_- A promessa – eu comecei – que você me fez no dia do enterro da Marlene. Você falou que eu sempre poderia contar com você, que você nunca iria me abandonar, viesse o que viesse._

_Minhas mãos tremiam na grade e os olhos de Lupin ficaram marejados de lágrimas._

_- Será que um dia você vai acreditar que eu sou inocente, Remo? Será que um dia verá seu verdadeiro amigo por trás de tudo isso? Você me conheceu, como você pôde supor que eu trairia James?_

_Ele não respondeu. Apenas virou-se e foi embora. Eu sabia que, no fundo, ele não acreditava em tudo aquilo, mas eu não queria que fosse apenas no fundo."_

Eu perdi meu último amigo naquela hora, a última esperança de ter alguém ao meu lado.

Eu não tinha mais ninguém para me ajudar, ninguém para dizer que tudo daria certo. Que tudo acabaria bem, porque não ia. O fim já havia começado e não era bom como sonhávamos.

Eu perdi o último pedaço de vida que me restava.

_**  
I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**__**´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
I don´t wanna close my eyes  
I don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I´d still miss you, babe  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
**_

"_Somente um par continuava a lutar, aparentemente sem notar o recém-chegado. Harry viu Sirius se desviar de um raio vermelho de Belatriz: ria dela._

_- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso! – berrou ele, sua voz ecoando pela sala cavernosa._

_O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito._

_O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque._

_Harry soltou Neville, embora nem tivesse consciência do que fazia. Estava novamente descendo os degraus aos saltos, puxando a varinha, ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore também se voltava para o estrado._

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco."_

"_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry..._

_- Apanhá-lo, salvá-lo, ele só atravessou o véu!_

_- ... __é tarde demais, Harry._

_- Ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – Harry lutou com força e violência, mas Lupin não o largou._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... ele se foi."_

_**  
**__**Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don´t wanna miss a thing**_

"_- Dói?_

_A pergunta infantil escapara dos lábios de Harry antes que ele pudesse contê-la._

_- Morrer? Nem um pouco – respondeu Sirius – Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer._

_[...]_

_- Vocês ficarão comigo?_

_- Até o fim – respondeu James._

_- Eles não poderão vê-los?_

_- Somos parte de você – disse Sirius. – Invisíveis a todos os outros."_

*******

**N/a: Espero que gostem dessa Fic.**

**Beijooos, Ciça ;*******


End file.
